


This won’t work

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gay Akaashi Keiji, Gay Male Character, M/M, Married Couple, Matchmaking, Mini Keiji is so cute, Of course Bokuto would name his son after Akaashi, its so domestic it’s annoying Lol, tinder sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Summary: I don’t think I have to specify but Reizen is Himaris cousin. Her uncle is his dad.And he’s 6’7”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179506
Kudos: 3





	This won’t work

“Cmon Akaashi. Just try it”

Akaashi stirred his tea lazily as he contemplated his options.

He sat at the marble island in Bokuto and Himaris kitchen. Bokuto was out of town for an away match and Himari asked if he wanted to hangout with her and their son,Keiji.

But she decided to pry into his love life. He had broken up with his boyfriend of three years a few months ago and cried himself to sleep up until last week when he made the mistake of asking Himari for advice. And she immediately told him to get a new one and a dating app was her bright idea.

“I’m not using Tinder” he sipped his tea,his grey eyes looking at her over the gaudy yellow mug.

”Well why not?”

”Cause it’s for hookups and degenerates”

She scoffed,”Excuse me,I found great guys on there”

”And where are they now?” He raised his brow knowingly.

She sputtered and waved her arms,”Just one date. Do it for me! Do it for Kō! You know he wants to see you happy”

Akaashi took another sip or the lukewarm tea,”Fine”

Just then,the tiny patter of feet could be heard coming in.

”Mama. Hungry. Please” Keiji pouted,his brown blanket clutched in his hands.

”Alright. Download the app now” she pointed at Akaashi before sliding off the stool to get her son some leftover rice and curry.

Akaashi stared down at his phone.

Was he really doing this?

////

_“All he did was talk about himself”_

_”He smelt like garlic_

_”He’s bi-curious and I don’t wanna be someone’s experiment”_

_”He kept talking about his ex”_

His week went miserably. He met four different men and they were all terrible.

Himari sighed and shook her head,”You’re very picky aren’t you” she handed Bokuto his plate of gyoza and mixed vegetables.

”Yeah ‘Kaashi,you’ve always been so particular about who you like” Bokuto mumbled through his mouthful.

”Dont talk with your mouth full” Himari scolded as she wiped soy sauce off Keijis mouth.

He pushed his food around on the plate and watched the family in front of him.

Bokuto snuck his veggies onto Keijis plate and the four year old just ate them quietly until Himari caught him and fished them all out back to their original plate,it was so domestic it made his heart ache with slight jealousy.

”Maybe you should take a break from dating” Bokuto shrugged.

”Yeah” he said simply

”Actually. How bout you give it one more chance?” Himari smiled at him

“I think I’m burnt out”

”I’ll set it up. I think I have someone you might like” 

Akaashi thought for a second,one more time couldn’t hurt.

”If he’s terrible,I’m not bringing you any more manga”

She gasped loudly,”Think of the children” she gestured to Keiji who just hummed happily as he ate his dumplings. He was just as quiet as his namesake.

Akaashi chuckled

”Keiji,tell uncle Akaashi you’d be sad if he didn’t bring you anymore manga”

The toddler blinked up at his mother with golden eyes,he looked just like his father but with black hair like his mother.

”Tell im’”

He turned back to Akaashi across him,”I don’t mind” he said simply and went back to his food.

”My own son has turned against me” Himari pouted.

”You still have me” Bokuto grinned

”Keiji please. Don’t leave me alone with your father” Himari feigned distress,leaving Bokuto looking as offended as possible and sputtering out his disbelief and baby Keiji looking bored at his parents antics. Almost as if he was used to it.

////

He hoped he wasn’t too overdressed in a white Henley and black slacks.

Where was he? He was already five minutes late.

Another bust. Akaashi tapped his foot in annoyance as he watched the people file out of the station.

The only clue Himari gave him was “He’s tall” and “Don’t worry,you’ll know when you see him” how helpful.

A few more minutes passed and he seriously contemplated leaving when suddenly a very tall man with her black hair came into view at the exit.  
  
He looked around before his eyes met Akaashis and he smiled wide before rushing over to him.

Oh he was _tall_

He smiled down at Akaashi,”Akaashi?”

”Ichika?”

”Oh thank God I got it right or else this would’ve been super awkward” he sighed in relief before stretching out his large hand,”You can call me Reizen”

”Keiji” Akaashi shook it

He looked like a male version of Himari,jet black hair gelled back away from his face,the same kind grey eyes and pale skin.

‘Her family had really good genes’ she would constantly brag and now he believed it now more than ever.

He was thankful Reizen wore black slacks too with a white button up. Now he wasn’t as nervous.

”You’re a lot prettier than she said you were” 

Akaashi blushed at the compliment,”Are you ready to go?”

”Sure” he bent his elbow,signalling Akaashi to take it.

Akaashi hesitated for a few seconds before finally linking his elbow.

”We’re off!” Reizen said happily.

After some deliberation,They settled on a small cafe in town.

Akaashi ordered a peach ice tea and Reizen ordered a latte and paid for them.

”Himari mentioned you’re an editor”

Akaashi nodded

“That’s awesome. Sounds fun”

”What do you do?”

”Biochemist”

“Oh”Well he wasn’t expecting that

”I know, I know. I don’t look the part right” he flashed a shy smile.

“Well I wouldn’t say that” Akaashi smiled,”

”You’d be surprised how many people think I’m an airhead. Must be the beard” 

Akaashi laughed out loud at that,”I don’t think it’s the beard. I think it makes you look distinguished”

Reizen scratched said beard,”Well I was thinking of shaving it but if you like it then it stays”

Hours passed like minutes. Akaashi found himself smiling and laughing more than he had in a long time. Reizen was easy to talk to. He listened to Akaashi talk about everything and nothing and asked questions. He felt very special.Maybe he could be the Bokuto to his Himari.

Hopefully

Reizen offered to walk him home before he caught the train from Osaka to Miyagi.

”I had a nice time Keiji” Reizen smiled down at Akaashi in front of his apartment door.

”Me too”

”I hope I can see you again”

”I don’t see why not”

They exchanged numbers quickly.

Reizen rocked slightly on his heels before sighing,”Alright. I’ll call you” he took a few steps back towards the stairs.

”Alright. Bye”

Reizen waved awkwardly before going down the stairs,leaving Akaashi alone in the hallway.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside the empty apartment. He leaned against the back of the door and pulled out his phone to see a text from Himari

 **From:** Himari  
>>Soooooooooo?

He chuckled before typing his message 

**To:** Himari  
<<It was nice

////

It had been a two weeks since he saw Reizen. They kept in touch everyday. Reizen sent him videos of him doing his lab experiments as he swayed to some music.

Akaashi sent a few sneak peeks of his work also.

Now he was watching Himari and Keiji practice his counting on the play mat while Bokuto played with a volleyball.

”So how’re things with you and Reizen?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

”It’s going good. I’m meeting him Saturday”

”Oooohhhhh. Wedding bells I hear?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling on his phone.

 **From:** Reizen 

>>This puppy looks like you

*Image attached*  
  
He opened it to reveal a black puppy with grey eyes and scruffy hair.   
He unconsciously rubbed his hair,was it really that messy?

To:Reizen

<<Cute

“I’m happy for you ‘Kaashi” Bokuto grinned and tossed the ball a few times in the air.

”Same. Reizen would be great for you. Should’ve introduced you to him earlier but he was always so busy with work”

He watched Bokuto roll the ball over to Keiji who just stared at it.

”Cmon Keiji. Roll it back !” Bokuto made grabby hands at him.

”I don’t think he’s into volleyball Kō” Himari chuckled and ruffled Keijis hair,”Are you sweetie?”

Keiji shrugged and went back to his number book.

”My sons a nerd like my wife” Bokuto sighed

”Um. Excuse me. This nerd makes sure your entire teams taxes are done” Himari tossed a pen that just bounced off his broad chest,”Don’t test me or else the IRS will be making a few visits”

Akaashi chuckled. He knew she was petty enough to follow through with her words.

His phone pinged again

 **From** :Reizen

>>But you’re cuter😚

He blushed bright red.

This just might work

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I have to specify but Reizen is Himaris cousin. Her uncle is his dad.  
> And he’s 6’7”


End file.
